LA DERROTA DE TRAN
by 19-o
Summary: Goku pide la energia de todos para derrotar de una vez por todas a Tran


LA DERROTA DE TRAN

Después de que Tran derrotara fácilmente a los guerreros junto con los amigos de Phineas y Ferb, Goku sabe que si deja a este sujeto con vida destruiría la tierra así que nuestro amigo saiyajin pide la energía de todo como último recurso pero Tran se da cuenta de esto así que de dirige a atacar a Goku pero en ese momento aparece Krillin acompañado de numero 18, el maestro Roshi y Picoro los cuales distraen a Tran para que así Goku pueda reunir a tiempo la suficiente energía para poder derrotarlo mientras tanto los demás guerreros mantienen distraído a Tran pero el sin embargo les propina una soberana paliza y todos que dan muy heridos en el suelo y Tran dice estos humanos no fueron rivales para mí, ese momento sin que Tran se diera cuenta Vanessa a duras penas logra arrojarle una piedra y Vanessa dice: déjanos en paz jamás creí saber de alguien fuera tan malvado esto es un asco para mi eres un estúpido pero por otra parte ellos no hicieron nada para merecer todo esto.

En ese momento Tran le lanza una ráfaga de poder pero sin embargo Monty llega justo a tiempo para salvarla a lo ella se quedó sin palabra y sonrojada por aquella buena acción que hizo Monty mientras tanto Goku logra reunir a tiempo la energía que necesitaba aclarando también que Phineas y Ferb y sus amigos también le dieron energías a Goku en ese momento el saiyajin obtiene un zenkai muy poderoso de esa manera Goku se logra transformar en súper saiyajin dios.

De esa manera Goku le dice a Tran en el momento que Tran había hecho una gigantesca súper nova para lanzarla a la tierra y Tran se queda impresionado a lo que Goku le dice que no le perdonara toda la maldad que ha hecho en la Tierra y al haber matado inocentes y al haber querido matar a la raza guerrera de los saiyajin así que Goku se lanza y de un golpe le manda un tremendo golpe a Tran y este cae encima de las enormes rocas y no se explica como el saiyajin obtuvo esa enorme cantidad de poder o lo que Tran le dice que solo son una raza de monos tontos y que no va a permitir que esa maldita raza siga existiendo por que comienza a tirarle a Goku unas enormes ráfagas de poder pero a Goku no le hicieron nada a lo que en ese momento le dice que no lo perdonara aunque le suplique porque era una simple basura y Tran al oír eso se eleva en el cielo y alza el brazo para crear una enorme bola de energía para lanzarla y destruir la tierra por completo y Tran lo termina arrojando pero Goku hace un kamehameha y lo arroja directa a la súper nova de Tran y se destruye en ese momento el kamehameha impacta en el cuerpo a Tran, Y Goku aprovecha para usar el puño del dragon destructor desintegrando cada partícula de Tran hasta que finalmente muere siendo derrotado por Goku y se escuchó una gran explosión en ese momento Goku muy cansado regresa a su estado base y comienza a sonreír viendo que ha derrotado finalmente a Tran y todos los demás que apenas se podían levantar van a felicitar a Goku y el mira que todos lo felicitan por su victoria y en ese momento Candace pensó que había grabado con su celular pero para su mala suerte su celular se había quedado sin carga y no se pudo grabar absolutamente nada de lo cual Candace se enoja y empieza a patear las rocas y se lastima el pie y después de eso reúnen las esferas del dragon y llaman a Shenlong en ese momento Phineas y Ferb tanto como sus amigos se quedan con la boca abierta al ver al Dios dragon entones Goku pide como primer deseo revivir a todas las personas asesinadas por Tran así todos volverían a la vida pero en ese momento no sabían qué hacer con el segundo deseo ya que todos los presentes en lugar se habían llevado muy bien así que Vanessa piensa en pedir su deseo pero Bufurd se mete y pide una máquina de calzón chino y comienza a jalar de los calzoncillos Baljet y este sufre así Shenlong desaparece del lugar pero entonces todos se calmaron y no vieron problema porque el hecho de tener mundos combinados de esa manera les enseño algo eso es hacer amigos.


End file.
